


New Territory

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cider, First Time, M/M, Recipes, Secret Santa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is interested in Blair only to find out he’s dating another cop.  Will Jim get the nerve to ask Blair out or not? Did I mention there is a serial killer in Cascade?





	New Territory

**Title** : New Territory  
**Type** : Slash-first time  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 3676 not including the recipes at the end  
**Summary** : Jim is interested in Blair only to find out he’s dating another cop. Will Jim get the nerve to ask Blair out or not? Did I mention there is a serial killer in Cascade?  
A/N: First time, Slash, some sort of conflict with a happy ending, winter theme, cider and apple-pumpkin bread.

** New Territory **

Winter had begun in Cascade and with it came a new serial killer. The reporters and newscasters had named him Jack Frost. He had killed four women in the last two weeks and when the police had found them they were frozen solid. The bullpen gang was stumped. This was a very heavy duty case and the pressure was on. Jim Ellison was ready to pull out what little hair he had left.

The M.E. said that each woman was not only frozen, but raped and tortured before she was frozen. They were all frozen alive. With a clear lack of leads, Simon was getting pressured from the top but couldn’t help but be hard on his men. 

Blair came in and asked the gang if there were any new leads. Henri said, “We’ve checked all the meat markets in town and nothing. We’re still looking into a couple more ideas.”

Blair thought about that for a moment and said, “Did you check out the freezers on the docks? And have you checked all of the butchers in town to see if they have a grudge against the police? It might be something as simple as that.”

Jim snapped at Blair, “We’ve been doing this for a long time, Sandburg. We know what we’re doing.”

Blair was not only hurt by this remark but he was pissed off. He said nothing and turned and left the bullpen as quickly as he’d come in.

Megan said, “Jimbo, we haven’t checked background on all the butchers. We were too focused on the freezers. I’m going to start a background check on all of the butchers. Do you want half? 

Jim growled. He hated when he was wrong. “Fine. Give me half. Jesus Christ, now I’ll have to apologize if something comes from this.”

Simon walked up and said, “You were an ass, Ellison. You need to apologize anyway. Now get to work. Find me Jack Frost.”

“I hate that the newspapers call him that. Couldn’t they have found a better name?” Rafe asked. 

Henri laughed. “Did you want Frosty the Snowman or something like that.”

Everyone laughed but Jim. He was really consumed by the case. He was looking up all the names he had. So far-nothing. But it was early and there were a lot of names. It wasn’t Blair’s fault that Jim snapped at him. It was Jim’s own fault. He loved Blair and was afraid to talk to him about it. Blair was a magnet at the station. Both male and female cops and co-workers were wild about the man. In fact Blair had gone out with Officer Bob Nelson from Traffic. That was two days ago and Blair said nothing about the date. Bob Nelson was Jim’s size only bulkier. Jim even found Bob Nelson attractive but he really wasn’t Jim’s type. No, Blair was Jim’s type. Jim hated that he was in love with Blair. It was throwing him off his game. The old Jim would have checked those names out first thing. This Jim could think of little else except making love with Blair. Things had to change. He was going to apologize and tell Blair how he felt.

Jim went back to his job and found two men that might be good for it. He got up and walked over to Megan’s desk. “Have you found any persons of interest?”

Megan smiled at her serious friend. “No, but I can tell you have.”

“How do you know that?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“You look all serious and you’ve got that person of interest face. Fill me in.”

Jim pulled up a chair and filled Megan in on the two men. One man lost a brother and the cops never found the killer. Jim thought he might be good for it, but then there was a man that was wrongly accused and arrested by the police for rape. He lost a lot of his customers and never got over it. He sued the city and the women that had said he did it and won. You would think the money would have been enough, but Jim felt like perhaps it wasn’t. Yes, Jim was leaning towards him and so was Megan. They agreed on this first thing. 

Megan typed furiously and got good addresses for both men. They called a judge and he gave them search warrants for the butcher shops, freezers and apartments above the shops. They both lived above their shops. The two men actually had a lot in common. 

Megan, Jim, Joel, Rafe and Henri all went to the first man’s place. They had the search warrants and were going to get this out of the way as soon as they could. They got there and the man, Steve Miller, closed up shop so the police could do their job easier. They looked high and low but couldn’t find anything. They left there, thanking the man for his cooperation. Steve Miller told them to go fuck themselves. He mentioned something about if they had put this much effort into finding out who killed his brother, it wouldn’t be a cold case today. 

They all went to the second place next. They had to wait for customers to leave and then showed Ben Carson the warrant to search his premises. Jim knew immediately it was Ben Carson. His heart beat was beating like a drum. Jim asked Joel to stay with Mr. Carson, which Joel gladly did. They all started the search. The first place they looked was the freezer and there was a dead woman lying on the floor with a tarp over her body. They would have to see how long she had been dead. 

Jim called for the M.E. and they waited for the black and white to pick up Ben Carson to take him downtown and have him processed. Joel went out front with Ben Carson to wait for the pick-up. Carson tried to get away from Joel three times, but Joel was no fool. No one was going anywhere without an escort. Jim read him his rights and asked if he would like to make a statement. Carson started to laugh. Then he started ranting about all these women causing his problems. Jim advised him to wait for his lawyer. Finally the man shut his mouth and waited for his lawyer. 

It took all day and evening to get the report filed. Jim made sure that everything was done by the book and he was processed to the letter of the law. 

Megan walked up and said, “Go home and make up with Sandy and come back tomorrow like a new man.”

Jim promised he would be nice and told Simon he was leaving. 

During the drive home Jim wondered what he would say. What if Blair really liked Bob Nelson? What if he was in love with Bob Nelson? This was too much to even think about. But he owed it to Blair to find out if he was in love or not. But first-the apology.

* * *

At the loft Blair was making homemade apple cider. He had been working on it for almost two hours. The loft smelled so good. He also made apple/pumpkin bread. He had to do something to take his mind off the jerk. Blair wanted to talk to the jerk in the worst way. He wanted to date Jim. Even though he went on a date with Bob Nelson, he just wasn’t anything like Jim Ellison. Today that wasn’t something good to keep in mind. But Blair knew that if he couldn’t have Jim Ellison, he would settle for Bob. Jim almost acted like he didn’t like Blair that morning. 

Blair laughed, thinking about the phone call from Megan. It was still fresh in his mind how she mentioned that she thought Jim had a thing for her Sandy. 

Jim loved homemade cinnamon apple cider and he smelled it as soon as he entered the building. He hoped it was from their loft and not someone else’s. When he got to the door, he also smelled apples and pumpkin. Maybe Blair was cooking for Bob Nelson. Jim lost his smile and walk in the door. 

As soon as Blair saw Jim walk in the door he smiled and said, “It looks like you need some hot cider with apple-pumpkin bread. Hang up your stuff and wash up. I’ll put some on the table for both of us.”

The smile on Jim’s face was back. It wasn’t for Bob Nelson-it was for them. Jim hung up his things and went to wash up. As he looked in the mirror he whispered, “You’re talking to him today.”

Jim came out and everything was sitting on the table. Jim sat down and said, “This smells delicious. I love hot cider. Perfect to relax with.”

“Good. I’m glad you like it. Try the bread. It really turned out well.”

Jim took a bite of the bread and made all the right noises while he was chewing it. This made Blair smile. 

Jim looked over and said, “I’m sorry I was such an asshole today. I promise I won’t do that again. Now, for a good thing, Megan and I did what you said and we caught Jack Frost. Isn’t that great?”

“That is great. I’m so glad that I helped in some way.” Blair was bouncing in his seat. “I’m also glad you like the bread and the cider. You’re forgiven for this morning.”

“You shouldn’t forgive that easily, Chief. I was really an ass. I’m so sorry. I’ve had some things on my mind.”

“What things are on your mind, Jim? Talk to me.”

“How do you feel about Bob Nelson? And I want the truth.”

Blair smiled when he realized that Jim was jealous. “He’s a really nice guy, Jim, but not near as nice as you. I would like to date you. I mean a real date. What do you say?”

“I say a real date sounds great. Where should we go?” Jim asked. 

Blair was thrilled that he got to choose. “I’d like to try the new jazz club on 22nd Street. I’ve heard they even have dancing. We can take a cab so we can drink whatever we like. It’ll be great, Jim. I promise. I have friends who tried it and it’s a perfect place for a first date.”

“Sounds good to me, Chief. I’ve always wondered if it’s a nice place. Are you sure two guys can dance there?”

“Yeah. I have a bunch of friends at the university that go with gay couples. I was thinking of asking Bob Nelson, but I decided I wanted to save it for someone special. I’d much rather go with you.”

“Does Bob Nelson think you’re an item?” Jim frowned as he asked and thought about it. 

“I’ll call him and tell him I got with the man I was telling him about. He doesn’t know it was you. But he knew my heart belonged to someone else. He’ll understand. Not to worry, man.”

“I just don’t want him thinking I share, because I don’t.”

“Pound your fists on your chest when you say that,” Blair teased. 

“Blair, I’m totally serious. I don’t share and if you want to date others I’m not the man for you.”

“Calm down, Jim. I don’t want anyone else. Just you. Hopefully you’ll keep me very busy.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows up and down evilly. 

Jim got up from the table and leaned down and kissed Blair. It wasn’t passionate, just a teaser. 

Blair pulled him back to his lips and put everything he could into the kiss. And Jim was matching it all. Jim finally pulled away. 

“I have to stop or there won’t be a first date, ever. You’ll be on my bed, naked.”

“So no making out on the sofa?”

“Not unless you plan on being naked on my bed tonight. Now, do you mind if I have more pumpkin bread and cider?”

“I’ll get you some while I’m getting more for myself. It turned out really good. I made up a loaf for Simon and Megan too. But no one is getting the hot cider,” Blair joked. 

Jim snickered. “Do you think we need reservations for the jazz club?”

“I’ll call right now. I have the number in my room.”

“In the office. It won’t be your room much longer.”

“I like how you think. Sit down and drink and eat. I’ll call the club and make the reservations. Tomorrow night good for you?”

“Tomorrow night is perfect. Call Bob Nelson too. Then it’s taken care of and there are no hard feelings.”

“Yes, Dad.” Blair laughed all the way into his room. He called Bob first and told him he was with the man of his dreams. Bob seemed somewhat upset which surprised Blair. But Blair just shrugged his shoulders. He then called the jazz club and made the reservations for the following evening.

Blair walked out smiling. He grabbed his dish and cup and joined Jim at the table. 

“How did he take it?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t know why you are so interested, but he did seem a little mad or upset. I have no idea why. We only went out once and I told him I had feelings for someone else. It’s not like I strung him along.”

“I would be upset Blair. You’re wonderful. People love you. They can’t help but fall head over heels right away. He might make trouble.”

“I’m not going to worry about it now. Instead let’s talk about our date tomorrow night. I thought that seven sounded good. They also have dinner, so we’re eating there too.”

“It’s a date. I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight at all but I can’t wait to date you. This is going to be fun, Blair.”

“No sex before tomorrow night. Understood?” Blair asked. “I want it to be very special and it wouldn’t be special if we just hopped in bed together.”

“Understood.” Jim was a little disappointed but knew that Blair was probably right. “What should I make for dinner tonight?” Jim asked. 

“Man, let’s go to the new Japanese place down the street. I heard it’s really good.”

Jim stood up, took his things in the kitchen and said, “I will wash them while you change. Then it’s my turn.”

“Deal,” Blair answered, taking the plate and glass into the kitchen. 

Jim finished washing and drying and then he went up to change. When he came back down Blair stood there looking like a million bucks. 

Jim walked over to Blair, tilted his face up so Jim could lean down for a kiss. 

Blair finally pulled away and said, “Dinner first. Then making out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jim replied. 

They drove over to the Japanese place and got right in. They were in a cozy booth when Bob Nelson walked by. He stopped and asked, “Do you mind if I join you? I’m on my own. I hate to eat alone.”

Blair opened his mouth to say something, but Jim said, “Sorry dude, we’re on our first date. See you later.”

Bob followed the waitress and Jim could tell he was good and angry. 

Blair whispered, “What was that about?”

“He followed us from the loft parking lot. I’m not sharing. I told you that.”

“He was at our house?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to upset you and tell you he was just sitting there waiting for us. I didn’t think he’d ask us to join us but I was wrong. We might have a little problem, Blair.”

“I think we do if he was in our parking lot and now in the restaurant. He’s officially a stalker. I’ll be really careful, Jim.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re taking this seriously.”

“Kiss me. Let him know I’m yours.”

Jim didn’t even think twice. He leaned across the table and met Blair for a very passionate kiss. Jim forgot about Bob and focused on Blair. 

When the waiter came, Jim finally pulled away from Blair’s luscious lips. Jim was totally in love. 

They ordered and Bob never took his eyes off Blair once. 

Jim whispered, “Did you sleep with him?”

Blair pulled his hand out of Jim’s and frowned. “No. I only went on one date with him and it was lunch. I don’t like you asking these questions while we are on our first date. Please don’t bring him up again.”

Jim apologized for his insensitive remark and things went back to normal. Well as normal as it can be when you’re on your first date and there is a man watching your every move. 

Blair whispered, “He’s acting so freaky. I think he’s nuts.”

“All the more worrisome.”

As if beginning to regret his decision to spy on Blair with another man, Bob got up and left the restaurant. Jim and Blair saw him leave and let out a sigh of relief. 

Their dinner came and they ate off each other’s plates. It couldn’t have been more romantic. 

Blair pushed his plate away. “I can’t eat anymore. This has been an excellent first date, Jim.”

“Except for the whole Bob thing,” Jim replied. “Do we get to make out at the loft?”

“Sounds like an outstanding idea to me. Then tomorrow since we’re both off we can move everything from my room to our room. After our second date we can sleep together. How does that sound?”

Jim looked dazed for a moment and said, “Sounds perfect. A lot like you.”

Blair leaned across the table and kissed Jim in response. The waiter bought their bill and Jim paid it. As soon as they got the receipt, they walked out to the truck. Once inside Jim said, “I’m going to kiss you because Bob is in his truck watching.”

Blair moved over and they began to kiss. Before long Bob was forgotten again and both of them were very hot and bothered. 

Blair pulled away and said, “Let’s go home.”

“You got it.”

As Jim drove, he noticed Bob was following them. 

“Chief, call Rafe. He’s on tonight. Ask him to come talk to Bob Nelson. He’s officially stalking us now and maybe Rafe can talk some sense into him. It’s a “93” GMC pickup, dark blue. His license plate is 783B26.” 

Blair repeated all the info and Rafe said he’d be there in ten minutes. 

Jim parked and they got out. As they walked up the stairs Blair asked, “Who would have thought that Bob would be a stalker. Why me?”

“Blair, I have no clue. But I’ve about had it with him. He’s fucking jealous and I’m not sure of whom.”

“You think he has a thing for you?”

“No, I meant I think he’s jealous of me sleeping with you.”

“But Jim, I only went out to lunch with him. We never even kissed. He seemed so normal, but you can never tell.”

When Jim walked in the loft he closed the drapes. Then he locked up and kept his gun handy.

“A gun, really? Do you think he’s that nuts?”

“You never know, Blair. Let’s just be careful and wait for Rafe to fill us in.”

“You’re right. I’ll listen to you.”

There was a knock at the door. Jim said, “It’s Rafe.”

Jim walked over and opened the door. 

Rafe smiled at the two men. “I told him this is his only warning. And he left saying something like he’s not worth it.”

“Thanks a lot, man. He was getting really annoying.”

“Sandburg, keep your eyes open and let me know if he comes around again. And good luck to the two of you.”

“Thanks, Rafe.” 

Rafe noticed that Jim just blushed. He decided it was time to leave. 

Once he was gone Blair asked, “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“You mean sex? I thought you wanted to wait.” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I did, but after all this stuff it’s seems right.” Blair winked. “Besides, I’m warm for your form. Which is a very nice form, by the way.”

Jim smiled. “Yes, let’s get ready and go up for the night.”

They took turns in the bathroom and walked up the stairs. Jim brought his gun in case. But Blair didn’t notice. He was busy taking in the view of the bedroom that was now going to be his too. Blair noticed how huge the bed was and was thrilled. 

“Yes, Blair, half the bed is yours.”

“Oh now, you’re reading minds,” Blair kidded. 

They both got stripped and into the bed in no time. Their night of love started with the best kissing in the world. Both men couldn’t seem to get enough of the other one. Nothing could be heard in the loft except love sounds. To Jim this was something he would cherish forever. 

In the morning, they took a shower together. They were going to move all Blair’s things upstairs. And Blair couldn’t wait. 

They worked hard until lunch time and decided they would eat out. 

Jim whispered to Blair, “Bob’s at the front door.” 

Blair was shocked. In fact he didn’t know exactly what to say to Bob. 

“I’m not going to leave you unless you tell me to while you talk to him.”

“Thank you, man.”

Jim opened up the door and asked, “What do you want?”

“I wondered if I could speak to Blair.”

“Not alone. You were stalking him. You still are.”

Bob was embarrassed but still wanted to talk to Blair. “Blair I’d like another chance to show you how great it could be.”

Blair stood next to Jim and said, “Well, Bob, remember I told you I was in love with someone but they didn’t know? Come to find out he was in love with me too. Can’t mess with fate, man. I’m in love and I’m happy. Don’t you want to see me happy?”

“Yeah Blair. I want you to be happy. Good luck, Ellison.” Bob tried to hide his disappointment. 

“Thank you, Bob. I’ll take really good care of him. I promise,” Jim said. 

Bob turned and walked down the stairs. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“Don’t forget dancing tonight at the jazz club.”

“How could I forget, Chief? I can’t wait.”

Both men were very happy and planned on staying that way.

* * *

**Hot Buttered Apple Cider**

1 orange peel  
3 c. apple cider  
1 or 2 cinnamon sticks  
2 tsp. butter  
Place peel, cider and cinnamon in a 2 quart saucepan. Heat over medium-low for 5-10 minutes. Place 1 teaspoon of butter in the bottom of 2 heat-proof glasses. Remove cider from heat and remove peel and cinnamon.  
Pour into prepared glasses. Garnish with an orange wedge.

 

 **Apple-Pumpkin Bread**  
2 cups all-purpose flour  
1 1/3 cups whole-wheat flour  
2 teaspoons baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon baking soda  
1 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
1/2 teaspoon ground ginger  
pinch each allspice, nutmeg, mace  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1 15 oz. can pumpkin  
4 eggs  
3/4 cup sugar  
1 cup apple sauce  
1/2 cup honey  
1/3 cup vegetable oil or melted butter  
1/2 cup Granny Smith apples, peeled  & chopped  
Preheat oven to 350°F.  
Grease two loaf pans with vegetable oil or non-stick spray.  
Mix both kinds of flour, baking powder, baking soda, spices and salt in the large bowl of an electric mixer.  
Stir together pumpkin, eggs, sugar, applesauce, honey, oil or melted butter in a large bowl.  
Combine pumpkin mixture with dry ingredients, stirring only until combined. Stir in apple.  
Pour half of the batter into each loaf pan and bake at 350°F for 50-55 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool on wire rack for 10 minutes before removing from pan.


End file.
